1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry articles, and more particularly to an article that includes interchangeable ornaments for the personal customization.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional jewelry systems typically add and/or remove beads by having to individually screw and unscrew each individual bead for stringing the beads along a strand, and utilize threaded keepers, threaded bands and hinged keepers to lock beads in place. However, these systems are tedious to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,507 discloses necklaces and bracelets with keepers. The keepers are removably attached to bands fixed at intervals on the strands of the necklaces or bracelets. These keepers have internal threads to interact with threaded bands. U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,507 B2 also uses hinged keepers to lock the beads in place in addition to beads which must be threaded over a cylindrical loop on the end of the strand. The threading process requires the use of threaded components or ornaments that are very expensive besides being tedious to use. The threaded system used in these conventional jewelry systems can also be difficult to use for children or people with physical limitations.
The prior art safety catches and/or clasps prevent easy and inadvertent disengagement or detachment of clasping ends and minimize the risk of potential loss of the jewelry. However, fastening of such articles behind the hand/neck require both hands to be used by a user/wearer. In such a situation, said clasps/catches are substantially difficult to open or close. The prior art magnetic clasps with safety catches are external attachments and may hurt the wearer. In addition, exterior orientation of the clasp simply renders them unattractive for some users.
There is a need for a jewelry article that allows for beads and other elements to be taken off and/or on by simply sliding them along the strand without individually having to unscrew each individual bead or string beads along a strand. There is also a need for a jewelry article wherein the beads can be positioned, removed and locked in place in a non-tedious manner by utilizing a threading mechanism that is non-expensive. There is a need for a jewelry article that includes an inbuilt magnetic clasping means adapted to facilitate an easy gripping, opening or closing arrangement for the article.